Becoming Lily
by Tigergirlgege
Summary: a 19 yrs old girl becomes 5 ys old Lily when she woke up. In HP, Snape's love to Lily touches me the most, but JKR didn't talk about it in detail. I wrote this stories in Chinese. Here, I tried to translate my work into English.
1. 01: Goes into HP World

Becoming Lily

Sarsar closes the last book of Harry Potter. Her hands put onto the thick book. She raises her chest, takes a deep breath, and releases slowly. What a feeling: Satisfied, relaxed, not fulfilled, regretted? Maybe a little bit of everything.

Gently, Sarsar puts the book under pillow. She turns off the light flash. Inside of bed that surranded by cotton mask becomes totally dark at once. Sarsar feels a little of cool air. She hides hands into blanket, and lays down. She takes a deep breath once more, and closes her eyes. She wishes she can dream about the stories that in the stories.

"Lily, Lily, wakes up, wakes up, please."

Sarsar marmars. Who makes such big noise? Don't you know it is weekends? The common sense in this dorm room is that quite until 11am. What thing is worthing such noise? Not only that, why do you push me so hard?

"OMG, you wake up finally. You scared me to death!"

What in Sarsar's eys is a lean and white face, whole head of blond hair, and unstopping kids talks:"I told you already. You can not jump from here, but you didn't lissen. Now, look up you. How do you feel? Are you okay? Do you feel pain anywhere?..."

Sarsar cannot understand what happened. She unconsciencely tries to use her hands to push herself up, but once she starts doing that, a sharp pain comes from her palm.

"Ouch…"Lily withdraws her hands at once, and her body leans back at the same time, but was held by that girl.

"What? What happened?"a sharp kids sound shakes Sarsar's ears.

Sarsar looks at her right hand, four eyes reflect blood.

"Lily, your hand, your hand."

It is just a scratch. Is it worth it to be such big deal? Sarsar rolls her eyes. Don't you realize that it is not time to pay attension to such small thing? Don't you know that there is a more important thing need to be cleared, such as, if me Sarsar travels into book and becomes Lily?

Sarsar's original plan is don't talk at all, because, you know, a good dog won't show off his teeth easily. But soon, she changes her mind and strategy. She cannot resistant to that girl's talk, and she has to solve noising problem.

"Hey, please help me stand up, wouldn't you." Sarsar's head that Feeded with 19 years of rice is working like lightening. One of her hand was held by the girl, and they stand up together. Sunshine get rid of the girl's blocking, and runs onto Sarsar's face. She closes her eyes a little bit, and rolls eyes fast from right to left.

A big area of lawn which is cut carefully. In the middle is a play structure where they are standing. Sarsar raises her head to 90 degree. Now she gets it. She was jumped down from the highest point of the play structure.

"Er, should we go home first?" According to what they ware, Sarsar realizes that they are from middle class. She decides going home is a good idea, even though she is not sure whose home she should go back.

"Of course, we should go home a long time ago. Hurry up, Mom needs to take care of your palm." That girl nods, and holds Sarsar's hand again.


	2. 02:Family

02： Family

"Petunia，please give me some ice water." A tall and thin woman with red hair holds up Sarsar's right palm. Her another hand opens up a small first aids box, and takes out a cotton ball.

Sarsar lowers her head and looks at her small hand. Nobody suspends her tight nerve, but actually, it is her only action that can hide her thinking.

Lily, Petunia. If these two names are not enough to proof what she is thinking, then, the beautiful woman who has green eyes and red hair is just in front her, what else can make her uncertain?

Sarsar feels released. She goes into an unknown world. It is not so easy to deal with. On the other hand, it is a known world. It is Harry Potter's world. It doesn't matter good or bad, at least she knows what happened, and she is a main player.


End file.
